


Sheltered Soul

by StarGamerxox



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: And Error used to kinda be like Blue, Based off a oneshot in my Sanscest book that changed and morphed into this, Cute Kids, Cute siblings, Death, Error and Ink aren’t really together, Eventual Happy Ending, Geno used to go bye Genesis, Ink makes a lot of mistakes, Journals, M/M, Memory Loss, but PJ and Gradient exist, but biologically related, but not completely happy, but not until way later, i won’t tell you who dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGamerxox/pseuds/StarGamerxox
Summary: Falling.Is this what it’s like to die?Scratching.I don’t want to fall away.I hear him call for me and my head stops hurting.Too bad I only see him when I’m asleep. Maybe if he was always around, the world wouldn’t shake and I wouldn’t be falling.But here I am, falling into the darkness that is my soul.
Relationships: AfterDeath - Relationship, Blue/Error, Ink/Dream, Nightmare/Cross, Poth - Relationship, Reaper/Geno, Sans/Sans (Undertale), but mostly background, but not really - Relationship, horror/lust, minor Error/Ink, palette/Goth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. Prologue

Falling.

Is this what it’s like to die?

Scratching.

I don’t want to fall away.

I hear him call for me and my head stops hurting.

Too bad I only see him when I’m asleep. Maybe if he was always around, the world wouldn’t shake and I wouldn’t be falling.

But here I am, falling into the darkness that is my soul.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wonder why I fell this far into despair. 

Was it the loss of his presence in my life?

Was it those faded memories of laughter?

I don’t remember his name when I awaken but my heart remembers for my forgetful brain.

Does he think I abandoned him?

Why can’t I remember everything?

Does my ——— think I left him behind?

~~~~~~~~~~~

_ “Genesis!” Blue magic enveloped my soul and I felt myself float backwards towards V2 who was grinning like a manic when I turned to face him. _

**_My little brother._ **

**_Mine._ **

~~~~~~~~~

Why does everything fade when I awaken? 

Why is life such a blur?

Will I die alone?

Will he be with me when I die?

~~~~~~~~~~~~

I met someone new today.

He told me his name. Reaper.

He told me my name. Geno.

That isn’t what the memory boy called me.

But eventually those memories would fade like the rest.

I wouldn’t remember the boy or who had been.

I just wished I knew that.

~~~~~~~~

Memories began slipping quicker.

I’ve been writing them in my book.

Reaper brought it to me when I mentioned my memories.

The boys name had been V2 and there was another we called Three. I was Genesis and we were all different versions of the same person.

~~~~~~~

Reaper introduced me to someone new today. 

I don’t know if I like him or not.

He’s very bright and cheerful.

I don’t like it one bit.

His joy is manufactured.

He has other emotions too but all seem fake.

I watched him for a few hours during a meeting that Reaper brought me to.

This strange monster has paints that are sling across his chest. Depending on his mood, different paints start to decrease. 

His emotions are so fake it makes me feel sick.

I just want to go back home.

~~~~~~~~~

I met Three today.

He goes by Fresh and he’s not like he used to be.

He won’t tell me who V2 was or where he went.

V2 can’t be dead can he?

I barely remember them.

Thr- Fresh tells me that I wasn’t supposed to remember.

It’s just another reason I don’t trust that weird skeleton, who I now know is called ink.

Reaper cried when he saw Fresh. He cried even more when I called him Three. I don’t understand anymore.

Maybe I’m not supposed to. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

I told Ink about Fresh.

He started crying.

He mentioned someone named Error.

Ink wouldn’t stop apologizing.

He told me that this Error person is V2.

I just can’t believe I was so dumb.

My little brother was left alone for so long.

I’m the one in the wrong.

~~~~~~~~~

No! No! No!

I don’t wanna forget!

Ink started freaking out,

Reaper has been upset all day.

And I’m forgetting everything I had just fought to remember.

I can barely read what I previously wrote.

I’m hiding this.

Future me, please never stop trying.

I can’t forget forever.

It hurts

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I found this journal yesterday in one of Reapers boxes. 

I can’t read half of it but showing it to Ink freaked him out.

Reaper told me it was nothing but I don’t know.

Fresh came over to congratulate us on becoming soulmates.

Reaper was so happy.

I showed Fresh the book and his permanent smile dropped a bit.

I don’t understand why but he told me it was nothing.

I believe him.

I believe Reaper.

This will all blow over eventually. Like none of this ever happened.

That’s what happens anytime people start freaking out.

Ink promises it will be different.

But oh well.

My soulmate is calling me, sorry.

I have to go.

Goodbye mysterious journal that makes everyone upset.

~Geno!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ It was dark and I was all alone. I was all alone for what felt like forever. Then I met death himself after screaming for someone to find me. I was so happy to see death. I practically begged him to kill me. _

_ He couldn’t. _

_ I met the creator and a bunch of other people. There was Blue, Dream, Fell, and Classic. They told me that my au wasn’t new, just harder to copy. _

_ But then  _ **_he_ ** _ appeared. _

_ He was smaller, closer to looking like Blue but in a sans outfit. I took to calling his copy the blueberry aftertale. _

_ He hated it but it made him laugh. _

_ And for once I wasn’t ever alone. _

_ We discovered that AfterTale aus shared 1 save screen. _

_ As I was the original, Blue Geno took to being called V2.  _

_ He’s the best friend anyone could ask for. Then Three came. He was hyper but he was bigger then V2. He wasn’t like any other sans that I had me but he was sweet too.  _

_ Oddly enough, Three called me brother first. _

_ V2 was just the one who called me brother more.  _

_ Three didn’t like living in the save screen but V2 didn’t care as long as he wasn’t alone. _

_ “Geno!” V2, his big dorky glasses balancing precariously on his nasal bone, ran over before stopping to adjust his glasses. _

_ “What is it bro?” I asked from my spot on the ‘floor’. _

_ V2 sat next to me and curled up at my side. Sometimes I worried about V2. He was so reliant on my and 3. He feared being alone, in light and darkness. He was so clingy. That just made protecting him a bigger priority. _

_ “Do you know something i realized little blueberry Geno?” I immediately got a smack for that tease and I laughed. _

_ “You, me, and Three are all Geno’s. You can’t keep calling me that when it’s your name too.” I explained and V2’s eyes lit up. _

_ “Then Genesis! Like beginning! I read about it in that word book Reaper brought over.” I held back laughter. Reaper had brought over a thesaurus. Why was V2 so precious? _

_ “Yea, I like that bro.” I grinned and the small sans tackled me in a hug again. _

~~~~~~~~~~

“Geno… Genesis… why was I alone?” Error asked the Stars of OuterTale as he stared up at them.

“Don’t worry about that Ru.” Blue whispered to his friend who quickly shot him a smile.

“Yea, I guess you’re right. He probably just didn’t know where I was. When we find him I’ll ask.” He stood and Blue did as well, the pair quickly retreating to the Anti-void. Aka, Errors personal hell.

(Extra note,

Geno’s pieces aren’t always gonna be clear or stable.

His memory has been tampered with so much that nothing makes sense to him anymore.

Also if you haven’t figured it out yet, this is kinda a little head cannon/ story plot that i based around CQ’s creations.

Yes, the reason Error kidnapped Blue was because he was basically the AfterTale version of Blue. 

Genesis is especially caught in his memories of V2/Error because that was the brother no one could find during the collapse of all au copies. Reaper saved Fresh but they never found Error so his mind kept going back to those memories.

V2 saved Genesis before he went mad like Error did. Genesis was nearly driven insane when his little brother appeared so he’s especially clingy to Error and feels guilt [when his mind is stable enough] about not being able to save Error)


	2. Error; Alone

_ “Pappy?” I stared ahead at my brother who crouched in front of me and wrapped his scarf around my neck. _

_ “Stay here okay? I’ll be back soon.” He whispered and I nodded my head, pulling his scarf up to cover my frown. _

_ He wouldn’t come back. _

_ I wasn’t an idiot. That human had killed everyone they came in contact with. _

_ My brother would die and there was nothing I could do. _

_ I felt myself start to cry and Pappy looked back at me for a moment, s frown deepening where his permanent smile had once been. _

_ “Your strong sans, you can’t fight this.” He whispered before leaving. More hiccups and sobs escaped me.  _

_ “Pappy…” I whispered into the scarf that had been my brothers. _

_ Like any other Geno, I took determination and eventually died. I couldn’t remember most of what happened after Pappy died, my body moved on its own. _

_ “Pappy.” I opened my eyes, thinking we had reset and I’d see my big brother again. Instead I awoke to black space and I began to panic. My breathing became labored and I was physically shaking. _

_ “No no no no! I was supposed to be with Pappy again! Why am I here? Why?” I whimpered but my shaking form was wrapped in a hug. _

_ “Breath… shhh…” the voice was soft. It wasn’t Pappy but he had a scarf like my brothers. When I pushed myself away I noticed the slash across his chest and the glitchy eye. He looked like a taller version of me. _

_ “Who are you?” I whispered and the taller me put a hand on my cheekbone. _

_ “My name’s Geno. I’m a version of yourself. You are a copy of me in a way.” He whispered and I guess my reaction was enough to tell him that I still didn’t understand. _

_ “I went through similar experiences. Not identical, but similar. Basically? You’re not alone.” That was enough to set me over the edge. I fell forward and clung tightly to him. I started sobbing loudly and he just pulled me closer and slowly began to hum. _

_ “Shhh… you're okay, you're okay.” Geno was so kind as I cried and I quickly realized that we were the only ones in this dark space. _

_ Had he been alone? _

_ How long had he been here? _

_ I opened my mouth to ask but he shook his head softly.  _

_ “Any questions can be asked later. I’m here right now and you need someone. I went through this alone, you will not be alone.” He whispered. _

_ Before I could ask what he was talking about, a small screen appeared and I saw what looked like myself. He was laying in my bed and I also quickly noticed he didn’t have a full soul. _

_ Everything sunk in quickly. _

_ And I was crying in Geno again. _

_ I can’t imagine how he went through that alone. _

_ But neither of us are alone anymore. _

“Ru?” Blue sat next to me as I awoke. I felt myself crying again and blue moved to his knees to wipe away my tears.

“Don’t cry Ruru…” He whispered and I laughed bitterly as I leaned against him. He knew everything I could remember. All the Geno’s had bad memories after the collapse. Fresh forgot what emotions felt like but sometimes I think he wished that he had forgotten like I had.

“I miss it. I miss being V2… I miss it. I miss it.” I mumbled and Blue frowned as he pulled me into a hug.

“I know… and once my brother realizes why you took me, he will understand too… I understand and I’ll be here throughout everything. You aren’t alone anymore, don’t forget that.” Blue leaned forward and I smiled as I leaned against him before hugging him as he nuzzled the top of my skull.

He was right.

I wasn’t alone anymore.

The day I kidnapped him, the day I opened up to him, was the last day I was ever alone. 

I had him now.

I had Fresh who had found me right after I took Blue.

I have Ink who won’t fight me anymore once he realized I was V2.

I have Reaper who visits and tells me about Geno.

I’m not alone despite the feeling that sinks in when I look at my scarf.

The scarf Pappy had given me the day he died had been destroyed during the copy purge. 

Blue was the one who made me the scarf I wore now but I could only remember the monster I had been.

I have Nightmare and the gang now.

I have Incubux who called me Uncle Error.

I feel alone everyday but Blue never lets that feeling sink in.

Especially now that I have him at my side.

One day everything would be okay again.

I just knew it.

Blue promised it would be.

And I have to trust his words. If I don’t then what am I doing with my life? If I can’t trust my soulmate then what’s the point? 

I trust then everything will be okay one day and I just have to know it will be.


	3. Reaper; Stepping away

_ Geno looked up at me. _

_ “I have a little brother now. He’s a copy of AfterTale but like, he’s smaller and a bit more like Blue.” He said simply and my eyes widened. _

_ “So you’re not alone all the time? That’s great!” My DateMate grinned happily. He nodded and burrowed himself in my arms. _

_ “He’s nice and sweet. He was supposed to fight the human when papyrus did but his Papyrus took his place so Sans was left alone.” Geno explained. I listened carefully and my heart ached because I could imagine myself doing that for my brother, I could see most sans’ doing that for their brothers. _

_ “That’s-“ _

_ “Traumatizing. He’s the reason I haven’t visited in a long while. I’ve been scared to leave him but a third one showed up this morning so neither are alone. With three of us, I’ve begun calling the swap like one V2 and the newest one Three. They still call me Geno but I’m gonna try and change that.” He whispered. I noticed the beauty of that moment and the irony in the timing. I had planned to propose my soul, to be his soulmate.  _

_ “Heh. The fact you want to change something at this moment is also ironic because I currently have something I really wanna change. I’m not poetic with words but I’ll give you what I have.” I slowly pulled out my soul and held it up to Geno who started sobbing.  _

_ “My soul-“ he began but I shook my head. _

_ “I know. I know what your soul looks like. Say yes or no, I just want you to know that you have my soul.” I explained and he shook his head. _

_ “I want to be your soulmate! I want to do the ceremony like a human wedding! I really do but I can’t! My soul is too weak!” Geno whimpered and I nuzzled his skull. _

_ “Not every pair does the soul exchange Gen.” I whispered and he nodded, balling his fists in my cloak. _

_ “Then I want to be your soulmate. I want the big ceremony. I want to be with you forever.” He hiccuped and I kissed his skull. _

Geno looked at me for a moment before smiling. My heart ached but the second time around we were able to do the soul exchange within the soulmate ceremony. Geno never knew that we had a ceremony before this one.

“Reaper! Look!” Geno called me over and I ran to peak over his shoulder. He held a photo up. It was from Ink and Dream.

“Palette has grown so much, hasn’t he?” Geno leaned against me and I nuzzled his neck.

“He and our little one will be great friends when they grow up. I could bet on it.” I whispered and Geno smiled.

“Fresh absolutely adores spoiling them and our child isn’t even born yet. I’m glad the save screen is an endless expanse of space or else we’d run out of space for everything.” He was so bright and for a moment I saw Genesis again. I saw him with V2 and Three as they wore the scarf that formed from the three of theirs sewn together. 

“It’s kinda ridiculous really. He struggles with emotion unless it goes to our little joy.” Geno smiled.

It felt so weird calling him Geno.

It was like I was stepping back in time to a point before Error or Fresh.

“Yea. Speaking of our little one, only a month more until we meet them.” I cooed and Geno grinned.

“Yea… I can't wait to meet them, I really can’t.” Geno looked up at me and I quickly pulled him in for a kiss. Much in Geno fashion, he refused to kiss back for a minute before finally sinking into the kiss.

“I love you Gen.” I whispered as I pulled away and he leaned against me.

“I love you too Reaper I really do-“

“REAPER! CODE 2!” Fresh ran through a portal and my head darted . Code 2, something was wrong with Error and I don’t think it was anything I could wait to address.

“Who called it?” I asked as I pulled away from Geno.

“Blue did, I went and it’s really bad Reaper. We gotta hurry.” Fresh whispered and I couldn’t help but swear. This wasn’t good. 

If Error was with Blue and he still fell this far, then it was something terrible going on. 

“Let’s hurry.” I ushered Fresh through a new portal and it opened in the Anti-void.

“What happened?” I asked and Blue looked up.

“I had to talk with the Star Sans’. When I came back he was panicking and grabbing at his scarf. I tried to reach out and help him but he screamed and tried to attack me. Once he realized what he had just done, he started panicking worse but he kept repeating three names. Fresh, Reaper, and Genesis. I knew you two could help but-“ Blue was panicking as well, the panic growing to rival Errors own.

“Okay… Fresh, calm down Blue. They are soulmates which means swirls of each other’s souls in their own. He’s probably just feeding off the panic in Error that soul that’s connected with his. If he calm him, it might help Error.” I explained and Fresh nodded, pulling away the panicking skeleton.

I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around Error, grateful I couldn’t kill him. The touch immediately sent him into a state of shock before he realized it was me and broke down again. Flashbacks. Error had just experienced violent flashbacks and it wasn’t good. 

“What was it this time?” I asked and Error looked around.

“Blue?” He whispered. I shook my head and proceeded to ask my question once more.

“I- I remembered the collapse. I was torn away from Three and Genesis and then I was stuck in emptiness. I couldn’t hear my own echo when I would scream. Everything hurt and…” he whispered and I frowned.

“Blue…” He whispered again. I knew I wasn’t gonna get any more out of him without his soulmate in the area.

“I’ll call fresh to bring him back, okay?” I asked and Error nodded in a blind panic. Soon Fresh was walking back in. Blue darted to Error and pulled him close, crying again.

“Blue…” Error shut his eyes and leaned against Blues rib cage. I knew I wouldn’t get any more info from him but I didn’t care about that. I sighed.

“I’ll figure everything out Error. I promise. I made this promise to Fresh the day everything happened and I’m making this promise to you as well.” I said softly and Error looked up at me.

“How’s Gen?” He asked.

“Good. Our child will be here in a month… I’ll bring pictures. I just wish you could be there like Fresh is.” I hummed and Error shook his head, leaning against Blue.

“I’m glad for now with where I am. It won’t be like this forever so I trust you.” He was quiet but it gave me a new burst of hope.

“Everything will be okay.” I whispered before opening a portal and walking back through towards my mate. I would do this. I would fix everything. I had to, for Gen, our child, Error, Blue, and Fresh.

I had to.


	4. Blue; Cracking

Telling someone that their soulmate was insane was never a good idea. Luckily for most, I already knew Error was insane before we were even date mates. Reaper had explained stuff to me. He explained what Error was unable to and I understood a bit of where Error was coming from.

More so I decided to protect him. Anyone with eyes could see how much I cared for Error and I’ve been told it’s just as obvious when someone is looking at Error. 

Sadly today wouldn’t be a good day and no matter how much I wanted to, there wasn’t a way to protect him. Since the treaty Error made with ink before Palette was born, Errors has been invited to sans counsel meets. Half the time we even live in the star sans au that was home to outcomes like Error. Sadly that meant he had to go to mandatory meetings, and the announcement of Reaper and Geno’s son was a mandatory meeting.

“No.” Error didn’t even bother glancing up at me from his spot curled in a ball. I held back a deep frown, knowing it would do no good in the current situation.

“Ruru… don’t you wanna meet your nephew?” I sat on the bed and my mate quickly wrapped his arms around me. I didn’t turn to face him but instead put a hand atop one of his that was wrapped around. 

“Why? I'm still a monster to most.” He whispered.

“Hey, don’t say that. Ink and Dream trust you. You’ve babysat Palette hundreds of times now.” I pointed out. To my joy, talking about the boy who had turned one three months ago, made Error smile.

“Yea… do you think they would let me hold him?” He sat up a bit and I smiled brighter.

“Well Reaper for sure would. I don’t know about Geno but if he sees you with Pal then he’s sure to soften up.” I responded and Error nodded. 

“Okay… I’ll get dressed.” He whispered and I leaned forward to nuzzle his cheek.

“Good. We gotta hurry though, slow poke. The meetings in an hour. I’ll make some food while you get dressed.” I stood and left the room, turning down the hall for the living room and kitchen. 

“Come on!” I laughed as I jogged into the building. Error was behind me still although I could hear faint laughter so I knew he wasn’t too upset. Suddenly arms wrapped around me and Error burrowed his face into my back.

“Gotcha,” He whispered and I held back more laughter. I pulled him away from my back and grabbed his hand as we entered the meeting hall. Almost immediately Palette, who had gone straight from barely walking to running, tackled Errors legs.

“Uncie! Uncie!” Palette cheered and Error laughed happily as he picked up the creator’s son. The room went almost eerily quiet. Everyone was staring in shock at the destroyer. I noticed quite quickly how uncomfortable Error seemed as he curled up around Palette slightly. 

“Hey! Error! Over here!” Ink, who was sitting next to Geno and Reaper, waved us over. I always forget that Ink knew Genesis and his brothers too. I nodded to Ink as Error settled down in a seat, Palette still in his arms.

“Thanks.” I whispered and Ink nodded. 

“So how’s the other issue?” He asked and I looked over at Error who was playing quietly with Palette.

“I don’t know. He usually just takes away that thought by worrying about Palette or Nightmare and Cross’ boy.” I explain and he sighs.

“I’ll figure it out.” He said and I bit back a bitter laugh.

“Everyone keeps telling us that. They tell him that to try and take the fear. No one ever thinks how terrified I am so they just say that they’ll figure and fix it all. I’m sick of hearing those again and again.” I snapped and quickly moved so stand near Error, leaning over his shoulder to play with Palette too. 

“Bwue! Bwue!” Palette grabbed my hand and held it tightly. I grinned down at the boy.

“Yep it’s me.” I laughed. I leaned my chin on Error's shoulder and nuzzled his neck. I was good at reading my mates emotions. Really good. I knew his smile was fake and I knew exactly why.

“One day Ruru. I promise.” I kissed his cheek and he leaned against me again.

“Attention! I call this sans counsel meeting to order!” Dream stood at the doors before walking over to take a now very tired Palette from Error. I smiled at my friend as he moved to sit next to Ink.

“Why is the destroyer here?” A snarky remark echoed and I felt anger build in my chest immediately. 

“We have a treaty. We have certain aus that can be collapsed and certain aus he can’t touch.” Ink said simply and Dream nodded.

“But that isn’t why we are here. We get to joyously announce another child born within our ranks and another on the way within an outside family.” Dream hummed and Error grinned. It took me a moment to catch on.

“You told Dream? Didn’t Nightmare tell you not to after what happened when Cross was carrying Incubux?” I hissed and Error grinned wider.

“I don’t care what Night says, I do what I want… and I mean, look how happy Dream is.” He pointed out and I looked at my positive friend who was more positive than normal.

“Heh… I guess.” I kissed his skull and moved into the seat next to him again. I listened half heartedly while Dream explained the news and began the meeting. I just focused on my mate who was staring at Geno longingly. 

“One day baby. I promise. I can’t say I’ll figure it out or fix it but one day you’ll be able to explain it.” I whispered as I nuzzled his neck again. He smiled and grabbed my hand. My mate trusted me and that was something I was always happy about.

“Now with all that out of the way, with Geno’s permission, you can go meet his son.” Dream hummed. Error's skull shot up and when Geno nodded I turned to him.

“Can Ru- Error and I hold him?” I asked softly and Geno looked at Reaper before slowly handing over the infant.

“What’s his name?” Error asked Reaper who grinned.

“Goth.” He smirked and Error laughed softly.

“Has Fresh met him yet?” I asked and Reaper nodded.

“He was there right after.” Reaper, without thinking, gave Error a playful nuggie and the room went quiet. Geno was gaping before turning to Reaper.

“How-“

“He’s special Gen. I’ll explain everything once you can read the journal.” Reaper said simply and he practically pried Goth away from Error who wanted nothing more than to hold his nephew forever.


	5. Nightmare; Joyus Life

(Slight trigger warning as there is talk of miscarriage and a scene about it. It isn’t a descriptive scene but if miscarriage was a trigger I’d recommend skipping this chapter as there isn’t much you need except a line about Blue that will be meantioned again.)

I hate Error. If Blue wasn’t so scary at times, and if my son didn’t absolutely adore Error, then I would have killed the destroyer over a week ago when Dream came over blabbering about my second child.

“But He was so happy knowing!” Error laughed and I rolled my eyes, wrapping an arm around across.

“Just know that I am seriously angry.” I hissed and he nodded softly. Cross smiled from his spot on the couch opposite me. Incubux was asleep in his arms and it made my soul swell with a strange happiness. I decided to completely ignore Error and walk over to my mate. I took our son and looked down at him. Cross leaned against me as I sat down.

“How has he been?” I asked after a moment. Error looked over and picked up that I was asking about my brother.

“He’s doing good Night. You should see how big your nephew has gotten. I’m almost positive Palette and Incubux would get along great.” He hummed and I looked down at my still sleeping son.

“Yea… your right.” I whispered and Error smiled at me. Well not at me. It didn’t take long to notice that his gaze was mostly on my son. I frowned at that. He looked so sad with the way he was watching Incubux.

“Error-“ I began and he just shook his head.

“I live precariously through my friends' kids. It is enough for now,” a liar. My best friend is a big fat liar and it’s so obvious.

“It’s not enough and you know it, we all know it.” I said quietly as I walked over and slipped my three year old into his arms. Error didn’t respond to me. He just snuggled Incubux close. Cross grabbed my hand as he stood to join me.

We both watched Error for a moment before Cross frowned. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the kitchen. I then noticed the way his face scrunched up. He was upset again.

Cross always felt bad for Error. The glitch had wanted kids since Incubux was born. When he and Ink made the truce, two years ago when Incubux was 1, he had hoped that it would be safe. 

Sci later told him and Blue that Error’s glitches made having a child nearly impossible. I remember the anger when he told me that. Why hadn’t Sci figured that out before Error had lost his first baby? Why had he let Error and Blue become so excited if he suspected it from the beginning? 

It left him scared in a way none of us could fix. It was still hard for Cross, especially now that he’s carrying our second child. I leaned over and pulled him into a hug. Cross didn’t say anything but we could hear Error talking to the still sleeping form of our son.

“I wish-“

“Crossy. We both know our wishes get us nowhere. We have to just continue hoping that Sci gets things figured out. That someone does.” I whispered and he huffed.

“Do you remember how hard it hit Blue?” He asked.

“Of course I remember Ink dragging his drunk ass home at midnight, that was totally a great experience. Blue begged us not to tell Error because he didn’t need the other worrying. I swear, how could anyone have ever treated Blue like he was a child? I’m terrified to see what they saw in him.” I huffed. Cross smiled for a moment.

“All I see in Blue is Errors’ mate. He cares about Error and everyone honestly. He’s still too good for this world, even if he’s not childish.” Cross hummed but suddenly we hear footsteps and turned. Error stood behind us.

“He only acted childish because that was how people treated them and my mate is a people pleaser.” Error slowly put Incubux back in my arms. I stared at my friend for a moment before nodding.

“It makes sense, but now he has you so he doesn’t care as much about how he’s viewed, does he?” Cross asked and Error nodded. I looked at him again and all I could see was that tearful face that day.

_ “Nightmare!” Error sobbed as he barely made it through the door. I immediately felt the insane negativity and ran to him. _

_ “Error we need to get you to Sci! Why did you come here?” Blue yelped as he followed. Almost immediately I saw the small trail of dust. For a moment I thought Error was dusting but by the way his arm was wrapped around his abdomen, that wasn’t it. _

_ “Error! Why are you here? You need to go to Sci-“ _

_ “Take away the negativity please! I can’t stand it! It hurts and I can’t handle this and the heartbreak.” The skeleton I saw as a brother was losing his child and he couldn’t handle the heartbreak of that situation and the physical pain. It made my heart break and I looked at Blue. _

_ “I’ll go with you to Sci’s, how about that Error? You need to leave though.” I whispered and he nodded as he nearly collapsed again, sobbing. Blue held him close and I noticed how strong his negativity was. His was almost stronger than Errors yet he was smiling. _

_ “Blue-“ I started but he shook his head. _

_ “Blue.” I walked to him and Blue let out a scream, before finally sobbing. Error was in a different room, asleep after sobbing for hours. _

_ “I-“ _

_ “Don’t talk. Just cry. As a father myself, I couldn’t imagine the pain you're feeling right now.” I whispered and Blue just cried, gripping the edge of my shirt. I allowed him to cling to me as he sobbed. _

_ Later that night he would go and attempt to drown his sorrows, the pain of losing his child, in bottles of alcohol until Ink found him and dragged him back to Sci’s lab. _


	6. Geno; Shattered Apart

(Before I start, please remember that Geno’s thought process and memory is choppy so his parts are mostly just his thoughts. There will be scenes but they won’t make total sense if you take everything he says literally.

Also trigger warning for panic attack because after realizing he might actually not remember anything, Geno has a panic attack)

Goth is nice, sweet, amazing. 

He’s my baby.

Fresh was his uncle.

I didn’t like when Error held him,

Or when Reaper touched Error.

I didn’t like the fact Reaper was hiding something from me.

I hated the fact Error was there,

But I don’t know why.

Why do I hate him so much? I don’t know and I don’t think I’ll ever know. Reaper says I have to be able to read the journal to understand but Ink said ill probably never be able to.

Why does everyone side step around me like a single word could shatter me? Why do Reaper and Fresh talk like I’m not there?

Why did I overhear them talk about me missing my memories?

Why don’t I remember?

If I’m missing memories then could I forget Goth and Reaper?

Oh god please no!

Why can’t I breathe?

Can’t breath! Can’t breath! Everything hurts and I can’t think.

What am I forgetting?

What about Goth? I can’t forget him.

What happened?

What am I forgetting?

Why can’t I breathe?

Why does my chest hurt?

Why can’t I think?

What am I forgetting?

WHAT AM I FORGETTING?

The world went black

~~~~~~~~~~~

Wait... why is Goth crying? Where is Reaper?

Why am I alone? 

Why am I in our bed?

Wait… I remember what happened.

Did I pass out?

How did I end up here?

Did Reaper carry me here?

Then why isn't he here when Goth is crying? 

Wait

Why am I sad?

Why do I-

You know what? It doesn’t matter. If I wanna do it then I’ll calm my son and go do it. I need to do it, I don’t know why but I need to. 

“What are you doing here?” Blue stared at me before noticing Goth in my arms. He looked up at me before down at my son again. He reached for Goth and when I allowed him to hold the infant, he let me in.

“Ruru is having a minor breakdown right now so I’d recommend you stay here but-“

A breakdown? Why would the destroyer of worlds have a breakdown? Over what?

“Why is he having a breakdown?” I voiced my questions and Blue shuffled quietly, lifting Goth up.

“I’d rather let Ruru tell you that, but Goth should help him calm down. I was actually about to call Ink about Palette.” Blue shuffled off to go upstairs. I watched him go and tried to keep ahold of my chaotic thoughts.

Why did Blue take Goth?

He’s gone now.

And you’ll forget him won’t you?

No! I won’t! I won’t forget him!

I wonder if they hate me.

I wonder why I needed to see Error?

Why does calling him that feel wrong?

What happened?

Why would Goth help?

Better question, why would a child help as a general rule?

Suddenly a faint memory hit, a memory of Ink telling the entire multiverse that the destroyer was taking a break after a- oh god… that’s why… but why is he having a breakdown unless-

Was that a scream? That was Error wasn’t it?

No was that Blue?

The scream didn’t sound upset.

What’s going on?

~~~~~~

_ “Genesis! Save me!” V2 burst into the house built within our save screen. I quickly noticed that my mate was chasing him. Reaper was chasing my brother around with a sponge. _

_ “What is going on?” I asked as V2 darted behind me, giggling manically. _

_ “Your joyus brother, Three, just dumped a bucket of paint on V2. Apparently Three thought it was funny but V2 won’t clean up.” Reaper explained as he tried to catch the smaller again. I laughed and pulled V2 into a hug, shielding the smol from Reaper who groaned. _

_ “Gen-“ _

_ “No. Let him do it in his own time, you know how water reacts with him.” I hummed as I began to pet V2’s skull. _

_ “That’s why I have a sponge! I was gonna give him a sponge bath to get what I could get off easily.” Reaper frowned and I rolled my eyes. _

_ “Give me the sponge.” I held out a hand and smirked at feeling V2 try to get away from me. I was now holding his worst enemy, a sponge.  _

_ “Genesis- nooooo.” V2 laughed and squirmed in my grip as I began to wipe his painty face with the damp sponge. _

_ “Haha!” I heard Three laugh loudly and I turned to glare at him. _

_ “Don’t you start. You’re the one who caused this.” I snapped and he laughed awkwardly. _

_ “Hey Reaper… can I leave with you now?” Three asked and my mate laughed. _

_ “Yea no. Also V2, I’ll bring your friend over to make up for the fact this happened… actually, Three should join me and put up with Blue’s wildness.” Reaper smirked. Three groaned but followed Reaper to the door. He couldn’t leave the save screen but he could call for Blue through the portal while I tortu- scrubbed V2. _

_ “Hey Genesis?” Blue had left an hour ago. V2 and Three were trying to sleep and where Three could sleep easily, V2 was still plagued by nightmares. _

_ “Yea?” I looked up at my brother who stood in the doorway to my room. I could feel Reaper tightening his grip on me so I kissed his head before prying myself away from him. V2 was crying again. _

_ “Why did our universe have to exist?” He whispered and I frowned. _

_ “Why?” I pondered that for a moment but he spoke up again before I could answer him. _

_ “Why did I have to go through it? Why couldn’t I have died like Pappy did? You and Three are so strong, you found a way to move past it but I’m not strong Genesis. I’m weak and I can’t move past it. Every night I dream of Pappy’s death again. Sometimes-“ he started sobbing loudly and I pulled him out of the room and into a hug. He sobbed into my shoulder. _

_ “Wanna know a secret?” I whispered and he nodded. _

_ “I’m still afraid. I mean, I can’t do the actual soul sharing ceremony with Reaper because my soul is messed up. I dream of what happened except I see you and Three. I know they are dreams and guess what- I wake up every morning, see you guys, and I feel a lot better because yea, it was terrible. But at the end of it all, I have my new brothers and my mate because of it. And I’d go through it again to keep you guys with me.” I whispered and I felt him relax in my arms. _

_ “Thanks Genesis… your the best big brother ever.” He whispered and I grinned down at him. _

_ “And you and Three are the best little brothers,” _


	7. Error; Good News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after this I’m gonna start randomly updating again cause I realized I have only 8 undertale fanfics. 1 is done, 1 is rewriting and I don’t wanna rush, 3 were on the update list, two have extra chapters yet to post, and 1 is His Little Everything which takes a while to write despite its short chapters.

“Error! My god! That’s great news!” Blue cheered and I covered where Goth’s ears would have been. 

“Yea yea. I just wish we didn’t get it on such a bad day. It’s the anniversary of when we lost our little one-“

“Yea but with this news we will eventually be able to have a kid without risking any lives!” Blue chirped and I couldn’t help but grin. Yea. He was right. With this news we would be able to have a child.

The news came in the form of a text. A text from a scientist who put months of work into this. Almost 24 months to be specific as it’s been about 2 years since I lost my baby.

———————

**Sci: we figured out a way. It’s gonna take a few years of tests using the fake souls that we use to simulate this but with our first test souls it worked. In about 3 years you’ll be able to have a child.**

———————

“Ruru…” Blue grinned at me before glancing down towards Goth.

“Why is he here?” I asked and he tensed up.

“Uhh… Genesis -no he’s Geno right now isn’t he- appeared with Goth in his arms… I kinda just took him and went upstairs without asking why he’s here…” Blue mumbled and I instantly began to glitch. I could hear Blue sigh and he slowly took my nephew from me.

“You and Reaper can’t keep it a secret forever. I have the photo booked to prove your past.” Blue hummed before kissing my skull and walking downstairs. I crashed soon after.

When I finally rebooted I was in the living room and Genesis, I’m sorry Geno, was staring at me. No wait nevermind, I won’t call him Geno. That was my name at one point too. He’s Genesis. I’ll die with that name.

Either way he was staring at me. His gaze, the fact he was in MY house, was enough to make me crash again. I could hear Blue sigh deeply at that one, even if I was mostly deaf after a crash.

“Okay. Ruru, are you okay now?” Blue had moved me again. This time I was on the staircase.

“Yes… but I won’t call him Geno. That’s not my brother's name.” I whispered and it seems my mate was willing to accept that rule.

“If he gets flashbacks from his name then you're explaining to both him and Reaper.” Blue nuzzled my skull before helping me stand and going to our room. I was almost tempted to give up and follow him. Sadly I knew I had to speak to Genesis, and alone was preferable.

“Hello,” I mumbled as I walked down the stairs.

“Hello Error.” He mumbled and that was hard to hear. It felt so wrong for his brother to call him the name others gave him. Sometimes, when they were quiet and comfortable, Blue would call him V2 and that name was still Errors true name.

“Hello Gen…” I whispered.

“Please don’t call me that destroyer. Only those close to me can call me that are you are-“ Genesis’ voice faded out as I began to cry.

“Blue come back… BLUE I CHANGED MY MIND!” I turned and ran up the stairs. I couldn’t see him.

“Ruru… shhh…” Blue quickly wrapped me in his arms as I began to sob, my body shaking.

“V2 please calm down okay?” It shocked me. That was the first time he’s called me that with others in the room. I guess he was right to use it because I calmed at that.

“He-he…” I whimpered and Blue sighed.

“I know… I know.” He looked up and I had a feeling he met Geno’s gaze because his grip on me tightened.

“Leave Geno… please just leave.” Blue hissed and I could heart footsteps.

“I’m sorry for whatever I did.” Genesis whispered and I stopped Blue from speaking as I allowed myself to whisper a message that could give away something I wasn’t supposed to.

“You didn’t do anything… you just forgot me.” I looked over and he paused.

“I’ll remember you one day. I promise. Then I’ll make it up to you… and hey, would you mind babysitting Goth sometime? I trust you.” Genesis winked at me and left. My eyes were wide and I looked at my mate who was grinning. 

“He-“

“Yea, he did.” Blue grinned before laughing. I felt myself tear up and hiccup before leaning forward to rest my skull on Blues shoulder. My mate pulled me into a hug and I cried happily.

“Oh god! He really said it! He doesn’t hate me!” I threw my hands up and pulled Blue close. He laughed and leaned forward to kiss me intensely. 

“He did V, he did.” He hummed and I grinned again. I pulled him closer and kissed him again. Blue grinned against the kiss but did nothing to pull away.

“I love you V2. I’ve loved you since we were young and I’ll love you when we are old.” Blue hummed and I smiled before cuddling close to my mate.

“Hey guys, was Geno here-“ Reaper portaled in and froze before smiling.

“Has Sci told you yet?” He leaned against the house and I grinned before nodding.

“Yea. He did. Also Gen was here but he left a bit ago with Goth… he said I can babysit and he wants to remember Reaps.” I whispered and watched as his face lit up with joy.

“That’s awesome little dude!” Reaper didn’t even realize he said my old nickname until Blue started laughing his head off.

“Ok stuff it BlueBerry.” Reaper huffed and I let out a tiny giggle before I thought anyone would notice. Of course, with my luck, both noticed. Reaper and Blue both grinned.

“You laughed!” Blue chirped and they both began to cheer as I quickly hid my face in embarrassment.

_ “Genesis! Watch out below!” I pushed the laundry basket down the steps and barely noticed when my older brother screamed in shock. _

_ “V2!” Reaper called in shock and I giggled louder. Soon Three could be heard cheering and I reached the bottom of the bumpy ride that in reality took maybe 5 seconds instead of the 5 minutes it felt like. _

_ “V!” Blue yelped from the doorway as my best friend ran to make sure I was uninjured. I sat laughing as he panicked until he realized I was fine and began to jokingly pull at my cheeks. _

_ “Blue! Stop it!” I laughed and he grinned wider. _

_ “No way! Your reactions are too precious! Laugh some more!” He chirped and I jokingly pushed his face away from mine with a playful and childish whine. _

_ I miss those days. _


	8. V2; All The Stars

(By the time I posted this, I have already taken out the notice chapter.)

(Sorry this took so long to finish. Sheltered Soul and V2 mean a lot to me. I wanted to make sure I could do their story justice. This story is gonna have slow updates. I’m terribly sorry for that.)

_ I could remember my brother when I shut my eyes. Not as vividly but I could remember him. I loved his memories. The pats on the head whenever I skipped a grade. The day I graduated at the age of a normal 7th grader. _

_ My brother was always so proud of me and he worked his tailbone off to get me into the Royal college. I became Alphys’ assistant royal scientist after I graduated.  _

_ I notice in these moments of memory that Pappy never even finished highschool. I try not to think of those thoughts but they seem to haunt me much of the time. _

_ Genesis tells me it’s something we all will face and I hate it. _

_ I saw Blue today. It wasn’t a happy visit. _

_ I showed him my journal. He read the first entry, from this morning, and he smiled. _

_ I guess the visit started out happy but it didn’t end happy because I had to lie and break his heart. _

_ Blue loves me. This I now know. _

_ I lied to him. I told him that I didn’t love him back. _

_ That was a lie. _

_ A big one. And I felt bad. I told Genesis and once I explained my reasoning, he understood. _

_ I’m trapped in the save screen. The only way Blue could be with me is through the save screen. I can’t trap him here. _

_ I’m sorry Blue. One day I’ll show this book to you. One day you’ll move on and I’ll die. I love you so much Blue but I can’t ever tell you. _

_ Genesis slept in my room last night. I spent most of the night crying after I wrote that. He says that Blue won’t hate me. He told me that he had made Reaper tell Blue the truth. I was angry at first but this morning Blue came back. _

_ “V!” Blue ran to me and pulled me into a hug. My eyes widened and I hid my face in the crook of his neck. _

_ “I’m sorry.” I whimpered. Blue hugged me tight and didn’t say a word. I didn’t dare move from the hug, instead faring to keep my face hidden. _

_ “Hey… don’t cry… I understand V.” Blue whispered and I pulled away from the hug to show that I had a small smile. Blue smiled at me. _

_ “All the stars in the sky and yet none compare to you.” I smiled as I read that line out loud. My soul ached and I leaned back in my chair. Why did anything and everything remind me of Blue? I mean I sorta understood it but it still bothered me. _

_ “That’s a cute line, who are you thinking about?” Genesis leaned his chin on my shoulder and I yelped as I realized that he had heard me. _

_ “Gen!? What are you doing?” I whispered and my brother huffed. _

_ “Can’t I stalk you?” Gen teased. _

_ “Uhh… no?” I hummed and Genesis leaned backwards with a groan. _

_ “But I’m your big brother! I gotta make sure you are doing okay.” My brother poked my skull and I yanked his hand away.  _

_ “I’m older than you, Genesis. Now please. I adore you but I’m just fine.” I grumbled and my brother smiled. _

_ I missed my Pappy but on the bad days, I had Gen and Three there for me. Neither of them were Pappy but they were my brothers too.  _

_ Genesis was younger than me, both of them were, but Gen was still my older brother most of the time. He was there when I had panic attacks. Genesis was there for everything. Gen even convinced Reaper to join him on giving Blue the stereotypical ‘be good to my brother’ talk. _

_ Three could be annoying. He took the role of ‘annoying little brother’ to heart. I often found myself yelling at Three but the youngest was also there for me on my bad days. _

_ I tended to have the worst bad days. That’s at least from Reaper's perspective since he watched us all and helped us all. He said that my Pappy’s sacrifices were what made it the worst.  _

_ I guess it makes sense but my family is still my world. _

~~~~~~

“All The stars in the sky yet none compare to you…” I whispered as I sewed the final stitch in the blanket I had been working on.

“That’s a cute line, who are you thinking about?” A head peaked over my shoulder and for a second I saw Genesis before I blinked.

“You.” I hummed as I leaned forward to kiss my mate who happily kissed back.

“You are my stars.” Blue whispered and I smiled.

Despite everything, I still had my stars and my world.


	9. Pay attention!

So… anyone still here? Sorry my stories have been gone so long. I started working on a role play with my editor and then I got lost.

One thing I will say as a general rule and this isn’t just for attention,

Things like comments make my day. I know I get a lot of kudos but they don’t hit the same as a comment. Sure, if I see like 5 people leave kudos on the same book in one day, I grin but serious guys, comments make me wanna write.

Like you would for any artist, you’d comment and like things to help them.

Please, just like art such as paintings and comics, writing is an art. Even fanfiction is an art and things like comments can make someone’s day.

Sometimes, especially in chapters where I ask for reader interaction, I lose interest in writing if no one seems to like or interact with my book.

So pretty much every book has a chapter started.

Books like ‘Go Back’ and ‘Their Fates’ were so easy to write when I had reader interactions. The go back separate endings, specifically the empireverse one, will be rewritten and fixed up but I’ll keep the older version out.

Speaking of rewrites, I’ll be editing and fixing some of the books. I’ll be removing previous notice chapters from some books as I edit and fix them. I’ll post the next chapter of said book when I’m ready and done editing.


End file.
